


a not so simple question, but a somewhat simpler answer

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't title, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, i have z e r o regets mostly, new relationships, why do i write rare pairs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: In which Levi Schmitt is gay, tired, likes the snow, and he ends up getting a date.





	a not so simple question, but a somewhat simpler answer

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while I was sick and it hasn't been edited but at this point, I've given up
> 
> enjoy

Levi Schmitt was standing outside of Grey-Salon Memorial Hospital. The last time he had check the time, it had been 3:47 am. He was seventeen hours into a twenty-seven hour shift. Levi was very, very tired.

He pulled his jacket closer to his body. He had been hoping the cold air would wake him up, even a tiny bit. It had started snowing about two minutes ago though, but Levi wasn't ready to go in, not just yet. 

He was on Grey’s service. He would never admit it out loud --because he wanted to keep what very little credibility he had-- but he was a little scared of her. Or very scared of her. It depended. Taryn was with him though, which helped. It meant that all of the attention wasn't on him. But they weren't actually doing much of anything, a lot of forms were being filled out, the occasional checking on a patient. That was it though. 

Levi stood there, watching the snow fall. It wasn't sticking to the ground yet, but it would soon enough, after all it was that time of year. He liked the snow, it brought him back to being a kid. He never did snowball fights, but he liked building snowmen. His sister would always join him, even though she was older than him, she never minded spending time with him. 

There was a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Levi had been somewhat lost in thought, it was probably Taryn telling him to get back inside. 

When he turned to see who it was, it was most definitely not Taryn. 

When he saw who it actually was, he felt his breath fall short. 

Nico Kim. 

It was  _ very _ common knowledge among almost all of humanity that Levi seemed to lose most regular human function around Nico. The older man didn't actually have to do anything. All Nico had to do was stand next to him, and Levi’s heart started beating faster, his words got jumbled, and his anxiety seemed to go from zero to seventy. Things were often dropped. 

It didn't help anyone that Nico had also played a very large part in his sexual awakening. A fact which both Casey and Taryn seemed to enjoy teasing him for. 

His mouth felt dry as he spoke. “Doctor Kim, is there a problem?” 

“No, actually. I just needed to speak with you, alone for a moment. I saw you were standing here so, here I am.” Nico’s voice had stayed calm and even, but his eyes were showing an emotion Levi couldn't quite place. If it had been someone else Levi would have guessed it was nervousness, but given that it was Nico Kim in front of him, that wasn't a full option.

But still, Levi was sure if it were physically possible, his heart would have burst out of his chest when Nico had said he wanted to talk to him alone. 

_ It doesn't mean it's a good thing _ , a part of Levi’s mind said.  _ He could say that you're fired, or that he's seen the way you look at him when you think nobody can see _ . 

Levi very much wanted to tell his anxiety to fuck off, and let him have some hope. It probably wouldn't, but it was a nice thought. 

“I was hoping the cold air would wake me up a little.” Levi wasn't sure why he was giving an explanation as to why he was alone. It wasn't overly strange that he was. Standing outside in the was a bit strange, but even so. “It started snowing and I was just about to go back in.” Subconsciously, Levi had pulled his coat tighter, as if to say  _ I'm cold _ . 

Nico smiled at him. Levi may have melted a tiny bit when he did because, he looked  _ really _ nice when he smiled. “I just wanted to ask you something, Levi.” 

“Okay?” It came out as more of a question then Levi had intended, but at that moment he didn't care, because  _ what the hell did he want to ask him? _

“I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with me?” Nico asked. “I understand it if you don't want to. I mean I am your boss, and I don't even know if you actually like men, but, I felt like I had to ask.” Nico kept switching his weight from one foot to the other. A nervous tick. 

Levi stood there. About seven million thoughts were swarming around his head. “You want to go on a date with me?” Was his response. Levi half wondered if he could pinch himself without seeming completely insane. 

“Yes.” 

Levi glanced around, before pointing at himself. “Me?” 

“If this is your way of letting me down easy, it's not that easy,” Nico joked. He had a nervous smile plastered on his face. 

“Why the hell would you want to date me!” Levi shouted suddenly, people walking by turned their heads. Nico looked taken back by the outburst.  

“I talk to fast when I get anxious or excited! I hate the sight of my own blood but I went in to medicine anyway! The first time I ever stepped into an OR my glasses fell into a kids open abdomen!” Nico had probably heard about that, probably asked why most people called him ‘glasses’, but he mentioned it anyway, because he wasn't really thinking clearly. 

“I'm a mess,” Levi continued. “I pretty much live off of coffee and cereal bars! I literally just figured out I'm gay! Thanks to you and your winking! Why the hell would you -a goddamn  _ male model _ slash ortho god- want to date me!” 

Nico’s face didn't hide any of the surprised or confusion the outburst had caused. 

“I think you're amazing,” Nico said. The nervous smile hadn't left his face, but he seemed completely truthful in what he was saying. 

“You're so  _ compassionate _ . You always smile at patients before surgery, you love what you do and you try so, so hard. You are nothing short of  _ amazing  _ Levi Schmitt. If you don't see that about yourself then it's a really big shame. And there is something about you, I can't put my finger on it, but it's something that makes me feel like I need you know better.” 

Levi was most definitely blushing. And maybe swooning a little. “I might not show up on time, or at all, if we go on a date! Not because I don't want, but because a trauma might come in, and I might work on it!” The words came out quickly, and he stumbled a few times. 

Nico let out a small chuckle. “If you think I won't be in that OR with you, Levi Schmitt, then quite frankly, you should pay better attention.” 

“I- I've never been on a date with a guy.” 

“So?” Nico said. “The first time I went on a date with a guy, I accidentally shoved cake in his face.”

Levi burst into laughter. He wasn’t sure if it was at the image that his mind had conjured up, of if he was just really tired and cold

“Yeah, pretty much,” Nico was smiling and he looked like he was trying not to laugh himself. “As long as you don't shove cake in my face, you'll do great.” 

Levi stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and told his anxiety to fuck off for ten seconds so he could talk. "I- my shift last for another ten hours.” 

“What a coincidence, mine last for another eleven.”  Levi took another deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing _ . “If I agreed to a date, would dinner at 8:00 work for you?” 

“8:00 would be perfect.” Nico said. “ If accept, of course,” he added.

And maybe it was the fact that Levi loved the snow a bit to much, or maybe it was that looking at Nico made him feel warmer then a coat ever could, but for a small moment, Levi had all the confidence in the world. 

“See you at 8:00, Nico.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was: "Levi Schmitt has anxiety (same tho) but he also has a date" and honestly i just feel like this should be known 
> 
> come talk to me on my tumblr: @cunning-and-cool
> 
> comments & kudos are my life force as usual


End file.
